Those Eyes
by Lavi Black
Summary: Eu jurei odiar o dono daqueles olhos, mas acabei me entregando e me perdendo aquela imensidão negra...


18h59min 16/9/2008

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

Fanfic inspirada no Capítulo 359.

18h59min 16/9/2008

_**"**__**Those**____**Eyes**__**"**_

Aqueles olhos tão frios e profundos que penetram minha alma e em poucos segundos conseguem ver todos os meus pensamentos e sentimentos. Aqueles olhos que miram fundo nos meus e lêem todas as minhas ações. Aqueles olhos manchados em vermelho que mancham minha pele com o sangue que derramara. Aqueles que olhos que a mim dirigem apenas olhares frios e sem sentimento. Aqueles olhos que ousam olhar para minha arte sem se impressionar. Aqueles olhos que não possuem nada a não ser meu desprezo e ódio. Sentimentos que nem no âmago de minha alma, admitirei que exercem sobre mim profunda admiração.

Aqueles olhos que percorrem cada pedaço do meu corpo fazendo arrepios subirem por minha coluna e arrepiarem minha pele. Aqueles olhos que permanecem frios como o gelo mesmo quando a temperatura é tão alta quanto à do sol. Aqueles olhos que se fecham quando seu dono captura meus lábios entre os seus. Aqueles olhos que nem de longe dão a perceber a doçura da boca abaixo de si. Aqueles olhos que acompanham as mãos em uma silenciosa exploração em meu corpo. Aqueles olhos que nada demonstram. Aqueles olhos que não deixam minha mente. Aqueles olhos que fogem aos meus nas manhãs seguintes a noites em que ficaram presos a mim. Aqueles olhos que me aquecem. Aqueles olhos que me machucam.

Aqueles olhos tão belamente fechados enquanto minhas mãos passeiam por costas quentes e descem pela pele lhe marcando com minhas unhas. Aqueles olhos que se abrem e mostram luxúria misturada com frieza. Aqueles olhos que sei que jamais me olharam com ternura. Aqueles olhos que permanecem firmemente abertos enquanto os meus lutam para se fecharem quando seu corpo adentra o meu. Aqueles olhos que se fixam em minha face e nublam em sangue enquanto me tomam para si. Aqueles olhos que se fecham quando seu rosto encontra ao meu e a respiração ofegante atinge minha boca e se confunde com a minha própria. Tão doce.

Aqueles olhos que se fecham apenas para darem espaço a sua boca que solta um gemido tão longo de satisfação que me faz chegar ao auge. Aqueles olhos que me miram por longos minutos em completo silêncio. Aqueles olhos que miro enquanto meus pensamentos voam em minha mente. Aqueles olhos que jurei odiar! Aquele homem que jurei derrotar! A ele e a seus olhos me entrego todas as noites, tentado em dizer o quanto gosto de estar com ele. Torturado pelo fato do ódio ter se transformado em algo que não posso controlar.

_Aqueles olhos._

- I-Itachi... --minha voz treme ao dizer seu nome.

Um sorriso nasce em sua face e seu corpo me toma mais uma vez. Forte e profundamente. Prazerosamente.

- Hum... Deidara?--sua voz sussurrada enquanto aqueles olhos brilham em malícia.

- Eu... --não consigo dizer. Não posso dizer. Ele jamais sentirá o mesmo.

Malditos olhos que me conquistaram!

Ele investe contra mim mais uma vez. Ah, o prazer é imenso e a dor em meu coração também. Odeio-te e a teus olhos!

Mais investidas. Minha voz sai rouca e sem sentido. A dele é apenas um sussurro que bate contra minha orelha e me excita. Seus olhos fechados acima dos meus, escondidos por suas mechas negras. Tão belo.

Seu corpo é rápido fazendo-me atingir o ápice momentos antes dele. Seu corpo cai sobre o meu em perfeito encaixe. Não posso impedir meus braços de circularem a pele morena e a prenderem. Afasto os fios negros que encobrem seus olhos. Não sei se eles ficam mais bonitos quando estão abertos ou fechados.

- Eu também.

Sua voz abafada me pega de surpresa.

- O quê disse, Itachi?

- Eu não irei dizer. --seus olhos não se abrem, permanecem fechados escondendo a verdade das palavras pronunciadas--Mas eu sinto o mesmo que você.

Seus braços fortes circulam minha cintura e me seguram em um abraço possessivo.

Aqueles olhos puderam me ler perfeitamente. Como sempre. Mas não posso deixar de sorrir.

_"Eu te amo, Itachi"_

Aqueles olhos aos quais me entreguei completamente

**Notas da Autora: **Minha primeira Itachi x Deidara. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
